


Puppies

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants Kurt to try being a puppy for a day, but Kurt is a bad doggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I’ve decided Blaine’s house is huge and the maid is away for the day and his parents are away on a business trip.

Blaine liked to play puppies. 

Before getting together, it wasn’t even something Kurt had conceived of. He didn’t think he had played at being an animal since he’d been six, and then it was always a kitty. A cat’s sassy nature suited him well, so that’s what he always chose to be when they were playing zoo in kindergarten. 

Kurt had to admit that being a puppy suited Blaine better with his bright smile that always consumed his eyes. He was playful by nature. 

Still, Kurt really hadn’t thought of being a puppy as a sexual thing. 

“It’ll be fun,” Blaine assured him the first time. “We just run around and play.”

“On all fours.” Kurt looked down at himself. “These pants are Prada.” 

“Run around naked,” Blaine clarified. “I have a pair of ears for you.” He pulled them out and presented them to Kurt with a flourish. It was a headband with a pair of furry dalmatian ears attached. “I made them myself. I thought the white and black would go well with your hair.

“That’s so ... sweet. No tail?”

Blaine smirked. “Tails just sort of get in the way.” 

“All right, but there will be absolutely no butt sniffing.” 

He was shocked how much he enjoyed it. At first he was a little reticent. When Blaine dropped to all fours, a pair of floppy, brown ears perched on his head, and scuttled over to get a ball sitting on the floor in the corner, Kurt wasn’t sure what to think. Very slowly, he followed. Blaine used his nose to roll the ball over to Kurt. 

“Seriously, you want to play with a ball?”

Blaine barked at him. Kurt had to admit it was a cute bark. Still, it was a little weird. Using his, er, paw, he rolled the ball back. That seemed to please Blaine a lot, so they rolled the ball back and forth for a while, which was strangely soothing, although Kurt was absolutely not going to use his nose. 

Suddenly, Blaine rushed him, tackling him to the carpet. 

“Hey!”

But it didn’t really hurt. The Anderson’s sitting room carpet (the upstairs sitting room, not the downstairs one) was plush, soft, and expensive. They wrestled for a while until Blaine had him pinned on his back, his legs spread around Blaine’s knees. Kurt was afraid Blaine was going to try to lick his face or something, but he just nuzzled at his neck. Which, Kurt had to admit, was rather nice. 

“Is this where we have sex now?” Kurt asked.

Leaning close, Blaine bumped his nose playfully against his boyfriend’s. “You’re not supposed to talk. We’re puppies,” he whispered.

Kurt arched a delicate brow. “Arf. Arf, arf, arf. Arf.” 

Blaine grinned at him. He rewarded his boyfriend by rubbing their cocks together and licking the side of Kurt’s neck and up behind his ear. Honestly, the licking Kurt could have done without, but -

“Oh, yeah, arf! There!” Arching up into Blaine, he encouraged the other boy to go faster. “Come on, Blaine, make me your bitch!”

“Not this time, but you can bet I will,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear, making the other boy shiver. 

“Oh, fuck, just make me come!”

Pulling away, Blaine looked down at him, taking in Kurt’s disheveled appearance. His hair was sticking out in several directions and his ears had been knocked slightly askew. “I don’t think you’re getting this puppies idea. Dogs don’t talk.”

“Arf, all right? Arf! Now get back here!” 

“Hmm, no. I don’t think so. You’re being a bad doggie.” 

“What are you going to do? Hit me on the nose with a rolled up newspaper?”

“No, but I do think bad doggies have to be leashed.”

“Leashed?”

Blaine stood, still straddling Kurt, looking down his nose at the other boy. Kurt could clearly see that his boyfriend was just as ready for the sex part as he was. “And muzzled, I think.”

“There will be no muzzles.” 

Kurt was a little shocked to find that Blaine had been ready for this moment. Opening a side table drawer he pulled out a collar and leash. “I don’t have the muzzle downstairs, but we can play with that later.” 

Kurt just stared at the collar with a strange sense of want. It was bright red leather and so was the leash. Rhinestones spelled out Kurt’s name. 

“When I put this on you, there will be no more talking. There will be whining and whimpering and possibly yipping. If I hear anything else, I will be forced to discipline you.” 

“Who made you the owner?”

Kneeling down again, Blaine fixed Kurt’s ears. “I’m not the owner. You’re just a bad doggie. It needs to be corrected.” He stole a kiss and then whispered, “Say you want to wear this.”

“It is pretty.” 

“Very pretty.” Nuzzling Kurt’s cheek, he whispered, “A pretty collar for a pretty boyfriend.” 

“You can’t keep me leashed for long.”

“It would be wrong if I did. Now, say you want it.”

“Yes, I want the pretty collar.” Kurt found himself nuzzling Blaine’s neck like they really were puppies or something. “I want it around my neck.” 

Blaine buckled on the collar and then snapped on the leash. Kurt started to ask where Blaine’s collar was (upstairs it turned out, although it wasn’t nearly as pretty), but it didn’t feel right, so he whined instead. “Shh, just a moment.” Blaine wrapped the leash around one of the legs of the couch. Kurt could pull away easily, but the intent was clear. Blaine wanted him to stay put. 

“Next time we’re going to slick you up beforehand. Then I’m going to chase you, catch you, and fuck you until you forget how to even whimper.” 

Kurt whined. 

Blaine took possession of his mouth then. It seemed that even though puppies don’t kiss, it was allowed and Kurt was absolutely not going to complain. Wrapping his legs around Blaine’s hips, he thrust against him. That was met with powerful thrusts in return and it all felt so good. 

When they had sex, Kurt was usually on top. He loved thrusting into Blaine and watching those beautiful eyes go wide with pleasure, feeling his boyfriend’s strong body under his, and of course he liked the control. 

But right now he didn’t feel like he had to take control. He could trust the leash to hold him down, hold him in place. Blaine was thrusting against him, rubbing the two of them together, and nipping along his throat. Suddenly, Blaine pulled back and jerked himself all over Kurt’s torso, marking him. 

Arching up, Kurt whined and whimpered, begging for some attention. Blaine just watched him for a moment, letting him plead. Kurt wanted to shout, demand — to grab Blaine by the back of the neck and push him in the right direction, but he couldn’t. He was a puppy. All he could do was raise his paws in the air and curl them over like a begging dog. When he thought of that moment later, he expected to find it humiliating, but oddly he didn’t. That might have been because of the way Blaine’s eyes darkened with lust and how he dropped to his elbows and sucked Kurt’s cock into his mouth without hesitation. Kurt came much sooner than he wanted to. 

Later they lay, curled up in front of the fire, piled together and drowsing. Yes, Kurt thought, he really rather liked playing puppies too.


End file.
